Gabriella Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. : "I know that it should feel odd - being the human who's been adopted by vampires - but honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better family. I wouldn't want anyone else but them." : - Gabriella on her family Gabriella Cullen (born Gabriella Mia Cullen in 1988) is a telepathic vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister to Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. She is the imprintee of Jacob Black. Her ancestors are Vivienne and Anastasia Blackwell. When Gabriella became a vampire, she gained the abililty to mentally control any function of the brain. Gabriella was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when she was just a few weeks old. Esme had brought up the idea of adopting a human child to raise, and after a heated family discussion, Gabriella was adopted a few weeks later. During her ninth christmas the family secret was revealed to Gabriella after she accidentally cut her finger, which promoted Jasper to attack her. A year after Gabriella turned sixteen, she endured a fatal rape to which she barely escaped with brusies and cuts covering her body. Shortly after the rape, the Cullen's moved to Forks, Washington, where they hoped to get Gabriella away from the nightmares that lingered in the previous town. She soon meets Bella Swan, a girl whom her brother, Edward ends up becoming fascinated with, and evetually loves. In Breaking Dawn, when Irina of the Denali Coven see's Renesmee and mistakes her for an immortal child, she also see's Gabriella and because of her doppelganger-like resemblance towards the Blackwell twins, mistakes her for Vivienne Blackwell; a children of the moon and one of the Volturi's most wanted. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to live, and any alliances between vampires and children of the moon are forbidden. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing Renesmee, Gabriella (whom they believe is Vivienne) and the Cullens. However, the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Renesmee is not an immortal child, and Gabriella is not Vivienne Blackwell. By reading Edward's thoughts, Edward is able to prove to Aro that Gabriella and Renesmee are not what they seem. Alice brings another vampire-human hybrid, Nahuel who explains that hybrids pose no danger to the vampires. Because humans are not allowed to be made aware of the existence of vampires, Alice also reassures Aro that Gabriella won't be human for long, and proves this by showing him a vision of her transformation into a vampire. Convinced that neither Renesmee and Gabriella are a threat, the Volturi leave and Gabriella and her family are left in peace, for now. Biography 'Early Life' Gabriella was born to a runaway teen who had been kicked out of her parents house for getting pregnant. She was able to find shelter with an ex, who helped her through the pregnancy. The ex couple slowly began to fall in love once more, however after finding out about the accidental death of the man she loved (whom had gotten himself in the middle of an armed robbery and got himself shot accidentally), Gabriella's mother went into an early labor. Due to complications with the birth, Gabriella's mother died whilst giving birth to her. Gabriella was filed into the adoption agency, though was kept at the hospital under the care of trained nurses due to her young age. Two months beforehand, Esme had brought up the subject with Carlisle that she wanted to adopt a human child; her maternal insticts were strong, even more as a vampire, and she desparately wanted a child of her own to raise, protect and love. Being very family motivated himself, Carlisle quickly agreed to Esme's plans and the two planned to make daily visits to the adoption centre. Naturally of course, there was an uproar towards Carlisle and Esme's plans of adopting a human child into the family. Rosalie was the first to speak her outraged thoughts, however that quickly passed as she saw this as her once, and perhaps only chance, to experience life as a mother. Alice and Emmett were both overly excited on the prospect of gaining a new little brother or sister. Jasper wasn't fully against the idea, but at the same time he wasn't happy with it. Edward was the only one who felt completely against the idea, claiming that it would be like dangling a mouse in front of a snake. Carlisle and Esme spent the next few days looking at toddlers and babies that were looking for a home. It wasn't long before the couple were told of a baby girl who had recently been born, and who's mother had died while giving birth to her. Carlisle and Esme paid a visit to the hospital where Gabriella was being looked after, and as soon as Esme held her, she felt a instant connection with the child. After signing numerous adoption papers, Carlisle and Esme were finally able to take Gabriella home, and call her their own. Upon her arrival, Gabriella quickly stole the hearts of her adoptive family (aside from Edward and Jasper). Rosalie and Esme took photos after photos of Gabriella, while Alice constantly brought new clothes for Gabriella and played dress ups. Carlisle and Esme decided that they would keep their secret of being vampires, a secret from Gabriella until she was old enough to understand. A passion for dancing sprouted from Gabriella when she took her first ballet class at five years. While at home, Gabriella occupied herself with playing and hanging out with her older siblings. She enjoyed playing dress ups with Rosalie and Alice, and was always eager to get into their make up bags. Rosalie saw Gabriella as the daughter she always wanted. She acted as a second mother towards her, rather than a sister. Emmett was always eager to play with Gabriella, more so than she was eager to play with him. The pair played countless games, with Emmett going as far as allowing a six year old Gabriella to ruin his face with makeup. Jasper and Edward kept their distance from Gabriella. Although she had been apart of the family for more than half a decade, Edward was still upset with Carlisle and Esme's plans. He was concerned about his family's bloodlust, especially Jasper's, however he was more concerned if the word that a human had been adopted by vampires would reach the Volturi. He spent a lot of him in his room, and didn't dare speak nor look at Gabriella. Jasper, on the otherhand, had learnt to accept Gabriella into the family, however he still kept his distance. Spending a century feeding on human blood and killing newborns had turned Jasper into a savage. Gabriella's blood was tempting to him, so he was careful around her, and tried not to get too close in case he lost control. He knew that if he slipped and killed Gabriella, he would hurt everyone in the family, especially Alice. 'The Family Secret' As Gabriella grew she began to notice strange things about her family. She would often wonder why their skin was so cold to the touch, why their eyes would change colour, or why she never saw any of her family eat around her. Gabriella decided to keep her thoughts to herself, fearing that it was just all in her head. :: "Emmett, get Jasper out of here." ::: - Carlisle to Emmett During Christmas in 1997, the entire Cullen family spent their christmas morning around the tree, opening up presents. Gabriella was in the middle of opening up a christmas present that she had gotten from Rosalie when she accidentally got herself a paper cut. A single drop of blood was all it took to grab Jasper's attention, and as though he had forgotten completely about the people in the room, and Gabriella being his sister, he lunged for her. He used an inhumane speed in an attempt to grab her, but was caught and held back by Carlisle and Emmett. Gabriella was fairly shook up on the events that just occured. Esme and Rosalie comforted the crying Gabriella while Jasper was taken outside forcefully. When Carlisle returned, he and Esme decided that it was time to tell Gabriella the truth about them. Carlisle was very careful with his words as he finally told everything to his youngest daughter. Although frightened at first, Gabriella took the news surprisingly well. When she asked how was it that her parents were vampires and she was human, Carlisle was once again forced to explain that he and Esme weren't her biological parents. After the family secret was out in the open, the Cullen family found it much easier to be themselves around Gabriella. At first, Gabriella felt unease around her family, especially when they used their enhanced speed or inhumane strength, but she found herself quickly adapting. She didn't care if her family were vampires. From the years growing and loving the family who did nothing but love, protect and raise her, Gabriella knew that she wouldn't want any other family but them. A few weeks after the incident with Jasper and Gabriella, while the rest of the Cullens were hunting and Edward had stayed home to look after Gabriella, Edward decided to confront her. Ever since she had her first thought on why Edward hated her, why he always isolated her and ignored her, Edward knew exactly how she felt. He explains to her why he had been acting the way he has, and tells Gabriella that he is sorry for abandoning her. He admits that he has come to love and accept her as a sister, and is actually grateful that she came into their immortal lives. After this, Edward became much more open towards Gabriella and as the years went by, the two became best friends. 'Teenage Years' When Gabriella turned thirteen, she had to leave her friends behind and move to another town. Edward had caught the thoughts of a few humans being suspicious of their non-aging apperance, which had forced the Cullen's to move. After moving into the new town, and enrolling at the local high school, Gabriella happy to know that she could still continue her passion of dance after discovering a dancing school not too far away from home. After one of her dancing practices, and while she was waiting for Alice to pick her up, Gabriella met a boy called Mark. The two bumped into each other a few times before Mark gathered the strength to ask Gabriella out. Their first date sparked a sense of romance between the two, and before long, Gabriella and Mark were officially a couple. They hung out and did stuff together like any normal teenage couple. Carlisle and Esme approved of Mark dating their youngest due to her mature and responsible personality. However Mark tended to few very awkward around Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who tended to give him the 'if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you' look. Alice and Esme would often gush about how cute Gabriella and Mark were together. Shortly after Gabriella's sixteenth birthday (where she received a number of gifts from her family and friends, including a necklace from Edward that once belonged to his birth mother), she was invited by Mark to a party that was behing hosted by one of his friends. Not one to shy away from a good party, Gabriella asked Carlisle and Esme if she was allowed to go, promising that if it would put them at ease, that they could pick a curfew for her. Although Carlisle and Esme agreed that Gabriella could go, Emmett put up an agrument. While he trusted Mark and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, Emmett didn't want to risk the possibility of his baby sister getting hurt. This lead to a fight between Emmett and Gabriella. After having her hair and make up done by Alice, Gabriella quickly met up with Mark at the party. She meets numerous of new people, and spends hours dancing on the dance floor. During the party, Gabriella was introduced to Mark's cousin, Trent. He, like Mark, was charming and polite, and kept Gabriella company when Mark was gone. When the music got so loud that Gabriella couldn't hear herself talk, Trent offered to take Gabriella outside to get some fresh air. She agreed, and followed Trent away from the party. At first Gabriella enjoyed having the company of Trent, as he very easily made her laugh, however she was smart to know that he was flirting with her. She tried to ignore the flirting comments, however when Trent started making inappropriate comments about her body, Gabriella felt disgusted and excused herself. Before she was able to make her way back to the party, Trent grabbed her and dragged her to the ground where he procedded to beat and rape her. The music blaring from the stereos muffled Gabriella's screams from reaching anyone. As soon as Trent was finished with Gabriella, she ran as if her life depended on it. By the time she had reached home, Gabriella was already in a mess. Edward was already on the scene before Gabriella got out of the car, having heard her frantic cries and smelling the blood coming from her cuts. She refused to let anyone touch her except Rosalie (knowing that Rosalie would understand exactly what she was going through), who literally carried her from the car and into the household. Unable to hold off her thoughts any longer, Gabriella's mind quickly became flooded with images of Trent touching her, and hitting her as he forced her, causing Edward to make the horrifiying discovering that Gabriella had been beaten and raped by Mark's cousin. Rosalie felt her heart shatter when she found out that Gabriella had faced the same fate that she did on her last night as a human. Gabriella refused to go to the hospital, but when it became apart that she was feeling dizzy, weak and having blurred vision, Carlisle ignored her demands of staying home and took her to the hospital. He carried her, knowing that his enhanced vampire speed would be faster than driving the car to the hospital. A blood test confirmed that Gabriella had been slipped the date rape drug. Refusing to allow anyone touch her, Carlisle examined Gabriella and tended to the numerous bruises that were slowly taking on a yellow, purple colouring. At the hospital, Garibriella apologised to Emmett for not listening to him. he had been the one who didn't want Gabriella to attend the party, but she didn't listen. She felt as though this was all her fault. Emmett ignored her attempts of trying to apologize; he said that nothing that ever happened was her fault. The police were called to the hospital as Gabriella needed to make a statement; to which Edward had to make because she couldn't even think about the rape without having a panic attack. Police went to Mark's house and arrested him on the spot. He was sentenced to five years in jail. Mark tried to contact and visit Gabriella, but she refused to see him. With Mark's strong resemblance to his older cousin, it was almost like she could see Trent coming after her once more. Her anxiety and fear consumed Gabriella, and she called off the relationship. Over the next few nights upon returning home, Gabriella quickly showed signs of trauma. Almost every night, her dreams were plagued with nightmares of the night Trent raped her, whilst other nights she would dream that he had found her again, making a second attempt to rape her. Her brusies and cuts healed over time, but the anxiety quckly consumed Gabriella. She rapidly lost weight and lost her happy, bubbly self. Since the night of the rape, Gabriella was hardly left alone. She spent most of her time with Rosalie and Esme because both of them truly understood what Gabriella was going through, and Jasper because of his special ability to calm her down. When Gabriella refused to sleep in fear of having another nightmare about the rape, Jasper would stay with her, using his special ability to comfort her through the night. Slowly, over time, Gabriella showed signs of improvement. She was still extremely traumatised from the event, but showed signs of getting better each day. Feeling that moving to a new town to help get Gabriella away from the nightmares that lingered in the current town, the Cullen's decided to move to Forks, Washington. Twilight At the start of Twilight, ''Gabriella is a junior student in Forks High School, along with Alice and Edward. While still recovering from the traumatic event of being raped, Gabriella continous to show signs of improvement, with the constant support of her family. While she is not a vampire, on sunny days Gabriella was known to stay home from school, under the impression from everyone else that she was "camping" with her family. In truth, she simply stayed home to give the impression that she was out camping, when really her family had to hide from the sun's rays (as it would give away their true nature). Although initially shocked towards Edward's selfless act to save Bella when Tyler's van almost crushes her, she is one of the few who quickly comes to terms with Edward's involvement with Bella when they begin dating. Gabriella forms a strong friendship with Bella, and helps her adapt to being a human in a family full of vampires. New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn Physical Appearance Gabriella is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes and long, smooth dark brown hair. She is tall, standing at about 5'6, and has slim figure. She has been noted to wear a special necklace given to her by Edward Cullen that once belonged to his mother, Elizabeth Masen. When Gabriella becomes a vampire, she becomes extremely beautiful with pale skin, straight waist length brown hair, and crimson eyes that eventually turn gold after months of feeding on the animal diet. Her appearance changes if she goes long without feeding; her eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple brusie-like shadows appear beneath her eyes. Gabriella has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and doppelganger, Vivienne Blackwell, who often poses as Gabriella in order to play mind games and trick people. She also shares an uncanny resemblance to Vivienne's twin (Gabriella's ancestor and doppelganger), Anastasia Blackwell, however the two are easily told apart by Gabriella's olive warm skin and chocolate brown eyes, and Anastasia's pale ice skin and crimson eyes. Although Vivienne, Anastasia and Gabriella are exactly the same in terms of physical apperance, there are some slight differences between the three girls in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. Personality and Traits Gabriella is noted to be compassionate, kind, caring, empathetic, friendly, and easy to get along with - the complete opposite of her ancestor twins (and doppelgangers),' Anastasia and Vivienne Blackwell. She is described as being extremely loyal and protective of her family, despite having no blood relation. She fights for those she loves, and for what she believes is right. It has been suggested that she inherited her compassion (a trait she most likely picked up over the years of growing up) from Carlisle. Like Carlisle, her compassion was amplified greatly when she became a vampire, thus giving Gabriella more motivation to hunt animal blood instead of human blood. In terms of blood consumption, Gabriella originally wanted to live on a diet of animal blood, like the rest of her family, as her compassion as a human had amplified greatly when she became a vampire, not wanting to hurt them. However, as a result from her doppelganger link to both Anastasia and Vivienne Blackwell, Gabriella proved that she was unable to keep down both animal blood and human blood from blood bags. Special Abilities Advanced Telepathy :: "I'm not just picking up you and Alice, I'm picking up thoughts from other people's houses ... they're all in my head, and it's driving me crazy!" :: - Gabriella on discovering her special ability. ' Some vampires gain a special abililty when they get turned into a vampire. As a result from being raped while she was human, her will to never be helpless again was so strong then in return, when she became a vampire, she gained the ability to mentally control any function of the brain. At first, Gabriella's abililty first manifested as mind-reading, as she continously started answering questions out loud that people were just thinking, but she subsequently discovered that she could also send her own thoughts to other people as a form of communication. Her control over her abililty continues to improve with time and practice. Gabriella can actively focus on the thoughts of a particular person, but she still sometimes picks up thoughts of random people from withint her vicinity, and she can have difficultly "blocking" the thoughts of agitated individuals or crowds. If a person is thinking in a language other than english, Gabriella can still hear them, but she does not automatically understand the thoughts. Edward helped Gabriella through controlling her abililty. At first, she couldn't handle it, and felt as though she was going insane with the constant bombardment of thoughts, but with the help of Edward, she eventually learnt to adapt and control it. Gabriella can also cast telepathtic illusions to mislead individuals. These illusions can deceive a target's sense of sight, hearing and touch. Expanding on this abililty, Gabriella was able to cause a few newborns in the battle of Eclipse to turn against their allies, attacking their own coven. Gabriella can also locate others by homing in on their thoughts. She can also erase memories, and lock someone within their own mind, though to a human it can result with them going into a coma. Aro originally wanted Edward to join his guard because of his mind reading abililty, however after discovering Gabriella and her much more advanced telepathy, his desire for Edward to join the Volturi was replaced with Gabriella. Edward states that the reason behind this is because Aro doesn't surround himself with second best. Relationships Gabriella is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and biological daughter to two unnamed parents. She is the adoptive sister to Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. In Breaking Dawn, Gabriella becomes the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. She is the imprintee of Jacob Black. Jacob Black :: ''"I will always choose you." :: - Jacob to Gabriella Jacob Black is the shapeshifter who imprinted on Gabriella Cullen, thus making him her soul mate. As part of the imprint, both Gabriella and Jacob become bound to one another. Jacob finds it incredibly hard to stay away from Gabriella due to the fact that he is magnetically drawn to her, and vise versa. He visits the Cullen's on a daily basis just to be with her, much to the irrtation of Rosalie. He comments that every step he took away from her caused him physical pain. It has been noted that Gabriella feels incomplete without Jacob by her side. By imprinting on Gabriella, Jacob has found what he needed to overcome his pain and sadness for Bella choosing Edward. Initally when Jacob first imprinted on Gabriella, he only feels the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. Because of this, he dedicates himself to protecting her. Over time, Jacob will feel attracted towards his imprint, as will Gabriella feel attracted towards Jacob, as part of the imprinting. Edward was the one who found out about Jacob's imprinting on Gabriella via his thoughts. He attacked Jacob, however as time passes, he and the Cullens come to accept and understand that Jacob would never hurt Gabriella. Jacob thinks of Gabriella as "the most caring and kind, wonderful person in the world," and Gabriella often refers to Jacob as her "own personal sun". During graduation, Jacob gives Gabriella a charm with an intricated, hand-carved figurine of a miniture wolf. When Gabriella is mistaken to be Vivienne Blackwell, a children of the moon and one of the Volturi's most wanted, by Irina of the Denali Coven and reported to the Volturi, ID certificates, a driving licsense and passports are arranged for Gabriella and Jacob in case they need to escape, knowing that Jacob will protect Gabriella with his life if the Volturi come looking for them. After the tension between the Volturi and Cullens ended, Jacob is more than happy to have Gabriella back safe. Jacob's affections for Gabriella have been noted to be in a rivarly with Nathan Harris, a supernatural hunter who also has romantic feelings for Gabriella. Nathan Harris "When I with him ... he just consumes me." - Gabriella about Nathan Nathan Harris is a hunter who hunts supernatural creatures, and forms a deep bond with Gabriella, which turn both him and Jacob rivals for her affections. Not long after Jacob runs away in "Eclipse", Nathan originally kidnaps Gabriella under the belief that her vampire family were simply using her as a human blood bag, and in doing so he believed that he was saving her from the vampires of the Cullen family. Gabriella tried to explain that her family weren't like other vampires, and that they drank the blood of animals to survive instead of humans, but Nathan was under the impression that Gabriella had been brainwashed to think that. He began making bullets carved from the teeth taken from children of the moon, preparing himself to attack and kill the Cullen's. Nevetheless, while Gabriella was being held captive by Nathan, the two found themselves falling for one another. When the Cullen's found Gabriella, a fight broke out between Nathan and Emmett. Nathan manages to inflict some kind of pain, but before things turn ugly, Edward finds out Gabriella and Nathan have come to develop feelings for each other by listening to their thoughts, as does Jasper sense the strong emotional bond Gabriella and Nathan have developed for one another. Realizing that this was just all a misunderstanding, Edward, along with Carlisle, become the voice of reason, and they all go back to Forks. Nathan accompanies Gabriella to Bella and Edward's wedding, to which Jacob also shows up at. Carlisle Cullen : '' "Gabriella was always an enigma to me. I had never found a human to take so much compassion in her heart that she could dissuade the fact that her family were vampires."'' : - Carlisle on Gabriella's compassion. Carlisle Cullen is Gabriella's adoptive father. Esme Cullen Edward Cullen Rosalie Hale Emmett Cullen Alice Cullen Jasper Hale Harry Cullen Bella Swan Renesmee Cullen Anastacia Blackwell Vivienne Blackwell Portrayal Gabriella Cullen is portrayed by Nina Dobrev throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Site Original Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/MiraculousMindreader Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters